


Every Little Indulgence for Rose

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a busy first week in Pete's World, and the newly human Doctor is yearning for some alone time with Rose. He starts planning a weekend getaway, but everything has to be <i>perfect</i> down to every last detail. So he ventures into a sex shop (very confident in his own abilities mind you) and spares no expense for the sake of pampering the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Indulgence for Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts).



> This *very late* fic is for the lovely Sparky from way back in January. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta veritascara for all her help. <3 All mistakes are still of course my own.

Humans spent more time working out fun ways to have sex than any other species the Doctor was as of yet aware of. Nothing wrong with that, mind. Just made perusing the average human sex shop (if such a concept actually existed) a bit daunting. Not that the Doctor was intimidated. He could make any of these silly toys in a lab, no problem. Hell, he had one in his pocket. ‘Sonic screwdriver’ even sounded a bit like some of the toys found in these shops. If anything it sounded better than some of the ridiculous names given to the simplest of devices. Did giving a vibrator a magical-sounding name make it work better? Did dipping them in bright colors and sculpting them into cute shapes really make them more appealing at the end of the day? And honestly, he understood the connection between rabbit vibrators and their furry namesake, but was it really necessary? The Doctor would’ve loved to pay the people of Pholtana 4 another visit if - once,  _ once  _ \- he got the baby TARDIS in good working order to tell them that their most popular multitool was born of a vibrator. At least both versions had multiple functions. Just maybe a bit too much for his tastes. 

 

He wouldn’t have to buy any if he’d had access to his TARDIS. He didn’t have to buy any at all. The Doctor was more than capable of pleasing Rose in his own ways without the assistance of absurdly expensive bedroom paraphernalia. He had done as much. And not just in her bedroom after the zeppelin ride home. Home. They’d been together (and he loved how his single human heart seemed to swell when met with this word) before, even if just once in the tucked away corner of their little room on Krop Tor. 

 

Their first time was on Krop Tor. Domesticity felt a little bit too right that night with her huddled up with him in their tiny shared bunk. Rose complained in a murmur on his chest how cold it was. Later that night he’d draped his jacket over her bare thighs as she straddled him, warding off the chill by smoothing his palms over gooseflesh. Was it fair to call that instance making love when he was too cowardly to utter the words in her ear along with the praises of her beauty and warmth? Her smile, even in pitch darkness, was no less tender for it. Her kisses melted on his lips. He held the memories tightly, keeping them close to his chest to keep his hearts warm in her absence. 

 

The Doctor spent his newfound exuberance in Pete’s World their first week running twice, popping into the store for groceries, and cleaning up Rose’s flat. They made love when she’d caught up on her sleep and he was succumbing to his need for some rest of his own. Bed head had made an adorable mess of her flaxen tresses and her face was pink with sheet streaks on it. Her raspy moans and murmurs were smooth and hot like the first sip of whiskey. After all they’d been through together she could still blush at him when he told her he was hers, slave to her every desire. He was well past knackered and probably sounded ridiculous but if Rose noticed she didn’t care. He was content to hide her in a nest of blankets and for a few glorious hours pretend the world wouldn’t greet them in the morning. 

 

But it did. The world crept in with the second day’s sunrise to cruelly yank them back into reality. It had Rose under its thumb for a good week to shut down the dimension cannon and assist in acquiring credentials for the Doctor (because evidently the Doctor wasn’t sufficient enough). So he was given a human name for propriety’s sake. He humored the human customs to get a job and live the life he wanted. Really in the end there was only one name he wanted to take, and he’d save that for a future date filled with bright flowers, precious happy tears, and a white dress. 

 

Between the two of them their first week was wrought with busy schedules and the Doctor adjusting to his new human makeover. But come Friday he’d had enough. He didn’t mind adjusting but he desperately wanted to celebrate embarking on a new life with Rose, cheesy as that sounded. It wasn’t quite time for grand romantic gestures yet. For the moment he was more than content being with Rose, if he could manage that. 

 

He wasn’t taking any chances. Work and life would creep in, the Doctor worried, if he didn’t whisk her away for the weekend. He was determined to not make their human lives about being drones every day. He knew Rose was simply settling back into a routine that she felt comfortable with. Wrapping herself up in it kept her busy when it was necessary. Well they were properly together again weren’t they? It was time to celebrate, time to venture out as they always had. The Doctor had a whole new dimension with all its idiosyncrasies, cultures, and differences to learn. He may as well begin with Rose, in a little cottage well outside London. His young heart was already gearing up in anticipation of the wind in his hair, a destination ahead, responsibilities a safe distance behind them, and a grinning companion in the seat next to him. Just like old times. The vehicles would be less than ideal for a while compared to a TARDIS. But that didn’t matter. Traveling, running, exploring, boldly facing danger together. That was them. 

 

All right, well this weekend wasn’t at all dangerous. Not how he planned it. Him, Rose, and a roof over their heads tucked away from busy London for two days. That was the plan. Two days alone with Rose. Oh yes, lost time would certainly be made up for if he had anything to do with it. Or they’d attempt to (and have a  _ lot  _ of fun while doing so). 

 

That’d be why he found himself perusing all manner of strange wares in a sex shop. Oh and it wasn’t on his way home, so he didn’t have a legitimate excuse for “strolling” in. He might’ve been doing a bit of research at lunch. Just a tiny bit. It was just possible a whole novel on the subject magically found its way onto his desk straight from the bookshop that was nearby. He just might have read the entire thing while waiting for equipment in the lab to calibrate. Its pages were flitting about his newly abridged mind as he ghosted around the shop making his best attempts at appearing inconspicuous (and likely failing miserably). The Doctor wanted the absolute best for Rose, and not just because she’d risked everything crossing dimensions defying the laws of physics and time to return to his side. 

 

He was simply showing the woman he’d always loved that he loved her because he hadn’t before (by the TARDIS he was an idiot). He was making up for lost time and spoiling her utterly rotten because she deserved it. He was taking care of her because he could. He was making bloody sure, without a doubt, that Rose had a chance (multiple chances, as many as he’d be allowed, being honest), to unwind; and so much more. The Doctor yearned to feel her breath hitching against his shoulder and drink in her moans of pleasure like a hummingbird would a fresh spring flower’s nectar. And dear Rassilon was he ever interested in drinking some nectar…

 

Really though, at the end of the day they didn’t need any of these things. But along that vein they also didn’t need chocolates, some of the finest wine he could get his hands on, flowers, or a homemade meal that Rose hadn’t tasted since she was aboard the TARDIS. He still wouldn’t call it a romantic gesture. The Doctor - with her hand in his - had taken her to the furthest reaches of the universe. He had a few ideas up his sleeves for romantic gestures later. For the moment, this memorable night would more than suffice. 

 

If he could just work out what to buy. He could almost buy out the store, except it wasn’t practical. But only because where would they put them all without a home with nearly infinite storage space? As appealing as it might seem to have a sex toy room tucked away in Rose’s apartment, he didn’t see Rose feeling the same way. Which was a shame, really, because imagine the sort of mischief they could get into. Talking of mischief, in his selections the Doctor was aiming for a good mix of playful and erotic, piling up his basket with all manner of excitingly wicked plans. 

The Doctor quickly discovered there was an unspoken erotic toy store etiquette. Don’t make eye contact (oops). Keep your gaze at a respectably inconspicuous level while simultaneously appearing to know what you’re doing (he didn’t). Avoid looking odd by not filling your hand basket up too high (too late). Don’t discuss the marvels of human technology being used for sex with the nervous bloke next to you (failed that one). Don’t argue with the shop girls about the banana-flavored lube on Spokania - not surprisingly located two planets away from Villengard - actually being banana-flavored and not their artificial dribble (he wasn’t at all sorry about that one). 

 

But he got the job done, that was the important bit, right? He walked away with two armfuls of shopping bags. He wondered why pure silk and Italian leather were really necessary but he bought the fancy restraints anyway. Those would be saved for a later date. A vibrator pendant necklace, also for a later date. There was a Vitex event coming up that would lend itself well to that end. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t particularly excited for that one. A few other similarly inconspicuous vibrators for future endeavors were thrust into his basket. He only bought a couple of the £150+ ones because he thought it was a bit ridiculous they cost so much. But he also wasn’t taking any chances where pampering Rose was concerned. So he bought two, one with a silly gold band around the middle (again, he didn’t get it but it looked like the luxury car of sex toys). He might’ve gone a bit overboard with the massage oils. He couldn’t go wrong there. There was one he knew Rose would love. Why not put his hands to good use? They were fully human but just as nimble. 

 

With bags full of shopping and his mind buzzing with a plan the Doctor scurried home, giddy as a boy at Christmas. When he got home he found Rose bundled up on the couch fast asleep. He considered packing her up along with their belongings and going for the drive while she was resting peacefully. But something didn’t quite sit right about more or less abducting his girlfriend (one of his new favorite words by the way, girlfriend). He perched on the edge of the seat and gently coaxed her awake with gentle brushes of his hand along her temple, smoothing away errant strands of soft hair. This first week together the Doctor relished in rekindling his memories of all the little things his favorite human did that made her Rose. She always stretched like a cat and wiggled her toes while releasing sweet little high-pitched groans when she awoke. 

 

“Mm, hello,” she purred, greeting him through half-lidded eyes. 

 

“Hello,” he beamed with a wink and a click of his tongue. He patted her thighs, and she shifted upright so he’d have room to sit. Still half asleep, she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ve got plans for us.” 

 

“Yeah? Do they involve sleeping? ‘cause I’m exhausted. Feel like I could sleep for days.”  

 

“Whatever you like. This weekend is all about you.”  

“Us,” she corrected, leaning up for a kiss, which he happily gave. 

 

“Yes, of course. Brilliant. Perfect.”

 

Rose nuzzled his shoulder and spoke amidst a yawn. “So what’re we doing then, Doctor?”

 

_ Calmly _ , he reminded himself. He was practically buzzing with excitement. No rushing this time. He wanted to surprise Rose. “Well, pack a little bag for the weekend, and I’ll tell you on the way,” he answered, craning his neck to meet her curious gaze and winked at her. “Unless you’d like to catch up on more sleep. I could pack for you.”

 

Rose groaned and slipped off the couch. “And leave you to have me wearing knickers all weekend?” He could feel her eyes rolling as she turned around, giggling. “No, I think I’ll handle this one.”

 

A half hour later she was ready and bundled up in the car. But she was so knackered that she forgot to ask where they were going, and fell back asleep within a few minutes of setting off. He spread his jacket across her lap. The only warmth he needed he got from simply basking in her undisturbed peace. 

 

From the moment the TARDIS dematerialized from Dårlig Ulv Stranden the Doctor had imagined their first weeks together gallivanting about the European countryside picking up where they’d left off before Canary Wharf. His forever with Rose had been the only real life situation on his mind. And they had spent time together. The pure elation the Doctor felt being allowed in Rose’s bed was irreplaceable in his mind. She’d fallen asleep curled up against him every night that week. After sleeping with her warm breath on his chest and her silky hair pressed to his lips he wondered how he’d be expected to without her if Torchwood took her away for a few days. This first week was a reminder that a new life came at a small price. He was willing to pay it, make no mistake. But with the weekend came a newfound determination to reclaim Rose’s precious time for himself. He wasn’t greedy for much. The Doctor was so much more hers than she was his, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Two hours outside of London well off the beaten path was a tiny one bedroom bungalow the Doctor had rented for the weekend. Just as he’d predicted Rose cooed at the tiny stone cottage overrun with vines, moss, and wildflowers. She could never have afforded an expense like it before, and there was nobody she would’ve wanted to go with after landing in Pete’s World. The Doctor hadn’t brought her to a cozy little place like this during their travels either, not when there was a whole universe to explore.

 

The Doctor made filet mignon with herb roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus, paired with a £50 bottle of Pinot Noir. Rose asserted that he didn’t need to go to the trouble. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like to show off a little. Anyone could take their date to a fancy restaurant, easy. But the Doctor had always cooked for Rose, and always so he could try some new ingredient or simply to show off. That hadn’t changed. He was the most impatient diner, and liked to work with his hands anyway. He also didn’t believe in aphrodisiacs when he could do the work of exciting Rose himself. (It was all about the mindset anyway.) By the time they were finished Rose had downed three glasses of wine, and it  showed—her ruby red lips turned up in an adorably tipsy grin.

 

“So what’s next on the menu, hmm?” Rose demanded playfully, leaning onto his arm as he led her out of the kitchen. 

 

“Wait here.” He waggled his eyebrows at her before turning to saunter into the bedroom, trusting Rose to listen. 

 

When he came back for her a few minutes later he couldn’t be certain if she was giggling at him or the situation as he led her, with his hands over her eyes, into the bedroom. She picked up on the flickering candles before she opened her eyes, taking in the crackling of wooden wicks. Fancy dinner, expensive wine, candles… maybe it was a  _ slightly  _ romantic gesture on his part. Up until recently he’d been rubbish at telling Rose he loved her with words. He preferred to show her, and in this case old habits dying hard might not have been such a bad thing, he thought. 

 

“Oh, Doctor, ‘s gorgeous,” she praised. “You went to all this trouble for me?” 

 

He answered first with a kiss, mouth crashing with hers as he clumsily plucked her empty wine glass from her fingers. Evidently, his love was so beautifully distracting she rendered his limbs wobbly while attempting to kiss her sumptuous lips. She laughed against his chin and pecked it before sealing his lips with hers. Forget the steak (which he had cooked perfectly, mind) and wine, they tasted so much more delicious on her tongue after she’d opened up to him, backing him into a wall. Rose was far more coordinated than he was. Then again she was used to operating a human body (as if he’d ever been particularly nimble even with advanced physiology). She paused to let her fingers sail down his shirt, making it fly open under her will. He managed to tell her she was more than worth all the trouble before her palms slid up his stomach and bare chest, slipping the shirt down his arms to the floor. When he saw her hands on his belt, though, he stopped her, closing his around her wrists.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Rose. Not yet!” 

 

She nipped her lip but smiled. “Whatever I want, you said.”

 

“Yes,” he teased with mischief rumbling in his throat, “but you don’t know what I’m offering yet.” He waved a little remote in front of her and clicked on a stereo in the corner to some relaxing music. 

 

“And what’re you offering, Doctor?”

 

He wheeled them around and led her backwards towards the bed, sitting her down next to him. He whispered in her ear to close her eyes, and pride welled up when his breath on her skin made her shiver. He picked up the two bottles of massage oils he liked most and flicked open their caps with his thumb. He was more than a little giddy. One by one he waved the green glass bottles under Rose’s nose. She leaned in as he pulled them away, taking in their aromas. After a pause, she reached forward and brought his right hand back up. 

 

“What’s this one?” 

 

The Doctor grinned. His favorite. “That’s eucalyptus and mint. It’ll feel cool on your skin.” There was one reason in particular he found this idea appealing. They both knew it, he thought as Rose smiled softly for him. 

 

Rose reached for his left hand. “And this one?”

 

“Jasmine and sandalwood.”

 

She let her eyes flutter open and took the second bottle from his hand. The Doctor couldn’t help but knit his brows together in confusion. He was certain she’d go for the first one. “D’you know what this reminds me of Doctor? After you regenerated I went looking in the TARDIS’s wardrobe for your old jumpers.”

 

“So you could sleep with them, I remember.”

 

“And when you found it months later you commented how it smelled like both of us?” 

 

Rose put the bottle under his nose. He wrapped himself up in the scent, closing his eyes as she had for a moment. He’d really not noticed before? Maybe it was a reflex. In the pleasant haze of well-cooked food and wine paired with the most beautiful company his trip to the sex shop was a distant memory. Now all he could smell in the green bottle was peace and home. Home was them, together. The notion had his skin awash with goosebumps. 

 

“That  _ is  _ us,” the Doctor agreed with a broad grin. “Us in a bottle! Might have to go buy another one.” 

 

“So what is it?” He whispered in Rose’s ear again and watched her chest quiver a little. “You want to give me a massage? God I could use one. That’d perfect.” 

 

She fell back and surrendered to him. The Doctor made a show of standing up to stretch and toe off his trainers before returning to the bed to slip her out of hers. He drank in her laugh with a kiss. She might’ve expected him to pepper her with more kisses as he took pleasure in divesting her of her clothes. And fuck was it ever tempting. The cottage was cool, and not covering her budding nipples with his palms took great restraint. But he was determined to stick to a plan for once in his life. For Rose. That pulling away from her when she purposefully arched into his hands proved to be the most rewarding tease, eliciting a sigh-groan of impatience. 

 

“How d’you want me, Doctor?” 

 

Every which way. He didn’t care what position. How he wanted her was keening his name, then moaning it, growing to a shout into the rafters through the thatched roof. Let the heavens know exactly who Rose’s pleasure would mount for. How he wanted her was pink with lust, hips raised off the bed, toes achingly curled and body taut while she rode wild tremors of the first of hopefully many orgasms. 

 

“Lie on your stomach and try to relax for me, Rose.”

 

When she did so, resting her head on her arms, the Doctor knelt next to her legs and rubbed his hands together for a minute. It was a bit silly worrying about cold hands considering what she was used to, but it couldn’t hurt to try something by the books could it? Only Rose could have him thinking something so outlandish. The aroma of jasmine mingling with sandalwood wafted between them and he set to work on her feet. With his fingers and palms he attempted to dispel any notion that he couldn’t simply melt away three years of running herself ragged. Rose’s breathing evened out by the time his hands slowly shifted to her legs, like the wind dying down after a spring storm. Occasionally she’d turn her head a little to watch him. He’d had a different face the last time he had given her a massage, wearing out their time in a dank prison cell and nattering on about the muscles he was kneading in his hands like pizza dough. Now he only spoke to let her know where his hands were moving. Even then, by the time he made his way up to her thighs he forgot. Rose trusted him implicitly, and they both knew it. They’d shared a deep trust long before they were cognizant of their love for one another. It was a cornerstone in their enduring relationship.

 

The only conversations had were the crackling and hissing of the candles as the sun set, casting the little blue and green cottage bedroom in a deep orange glow. The Doctor only used as much oil as he needed, but Rose’s bare skin almost shimmered gold in the fading sun and growing candlelight. He painted a new picture in his mind of her body’s subtle changes. She was just as soft as she had been before on the surface. She was constantly changing composition, new layers of paint covering the old ones; happy and fresh memories covering scars, sleepless nights, and years of strain. It was all right there beneath his fingertips. He could never erase them, he thought as he drank in every one of Rose’s purrs at his melting the muscles on her back. She should’ve never had something like that in common with him, but it was a part of her now. 

 

Rose was half asleep when the Doctor paused to slip out of his trousers. It occurred to him that he didn’t want to get massage oil on them. But she was wide awake when he straddled her legs to get a better angle on her back. A surge of pride swelled deep in his abdomen when she became acutely aware of his desire for her. It nestled itself in the cleft of her bum. Meanwhile the Doctor set the heels of his palms to map the gentle slope of her back. Rose squirmed just a little. That he was ignoring his erection turned her on that much more. Her throaty groans of relief only made it grow. He’d only make Rose wait long enough to complete her massage. Depriving himself of her splendor wasn’t too demanding a task when her eyes were closed and her back to him. He could focus on working the kinks out of her neck when he couldn’t see her face. 

 

But the game changed when the Doctor whispered for her to turn over and was met with a demure expression the likes of which he hadn’t seen on Rose since they’d met, complete with appropriately rosy cheeks and wine-ripened lips. They were entirely too kissable to pass up. The savory sweetness on her lips was addicting. She tucked back her hair and smiled serenely as he pulled away, savoring her faint taste. She looked down and waited for his hands to travel where she wanted them, but he’d disappoint her. Oh he definitely was thinking about her chest, of gently kneading the soft flesh in his fingers. Again, he deprived himself, slowly working up to them from her arms and hands. He rolled each finger between his and rubbed her palm. She’d been studying his movements but when he did this her eyes fluttered shut again and her shoulders sank back into the mattress. 

 

Any man would have a difficult time not taking advantage of such a peaceful moment. The Doctor was no exception. He hadn’t meant to tease Rose but her breathing picked up when he shifted to her navel, slowly working his way up to her ribs, and finally her breasts. His palms were met with a swifter heartbeat but she wouldn’t open her eyes. Just as well, it gave him a chance to get the next phase of his plan in order. She’d worked out that he was doing something but must have been too relaxed to care. Perfect. Or she was playing along. Either way he loved her for it. (He loved her anyway, brilliant woman she was.) 

 

Pants-less, the Doctor’s own heart started pumping just a bit faster. Building up anticipation was so much sweeter with human hormones and one heart. Every inch of him was aching to close the distance between him and Rose, making this whole endeavor remarkably simple. Tonight simple wouldn’t do. He wanted better for Rose. That was stowed safely next to her leg. The Doctor was treated to a delicious sigh of complaint when his hands left her breasts. He replaced them with something he hoped she found a bit nicer, capturing as much of one between his lips as he could. She hissed approval and threaded her fingers in his hair while his hands traveled south. 

 

Rose parted her thighs before he ever had to ask or move them himself. She did more for his pride than was probably healthy, and he loved it. More than that, her sex was warm and deliciously damp. He grinned against her skin as he switched breasts, giving her other equal treatment, swirling his tongue against her nipple and teasing it to a peak. Meanwhile, something else further south was already at a peak and throbbing for attention. How could he refuse? He slipped his finger between her lips and pressed it to her clit. The Doctor sat up for better leverage after stealing a few kisses down Rose’s ribs. He employed the same movements on her throbbing bundle of nerves he had on her tense muscles, wearing gentle circles around the tiny spot. They both knew it wasn’t enough. 

 

This was where his one of his favorite new purchases would come in handy. But the Doctor worked his way up to it, first dipping a finger into her sex, groaning at how effortlessly she clenched around him. He could make her shout into the rafters all on his own. But with a little help he could take her to the next level. After warming her up a little, he met eyes with Rose, flashing her a wicked grin as he brought up what he’d been calling the luxury car. If for nothing else it was worth the £200 he paid for her eyes bulging in surprise just looking at it. Oh yes that was for her and he didn’t need to say it. The silly little thing had one nifty trick up its sleeve that would have to be worth the expense.

 

“Where on Earth - or did you…?”

 

The Doctor bounced his brows at Rose and winked with a click of the tongue. “Might’ve done a bit of shopping.”

 

“No kiddin’.”

 

“May I?” 

 

She nodded without hesitation. He’d have loved a bit of protest, a claim that  _ he’d _ have been much better. As if his ego really needed that much stroking. (Like something else within arm’s reach.) But she played along, likely for his sake, which of course the Doctor adored. But now he had something to prove. He was in the mood for as much indulging as she might allow. He poised the curved vibrator at her entrance in place of his fingers, gently slipping it in. That delightful sound of wet flesh would never get old. Not ever. It slid in effortlessly, its girth no match for her eagerness to accommodate it. He tested it for a few moments while watching Rose stretch her arms out behind her, sigh, and shut her eyes. She wanted more but wouldn’t ask for it. Rose had well and truly passed him the reins, what a dangerous power to behold, her every ounce of pleasure and climax at his fingertips. Fortunately he only ever wanted to use this power for good. 

 

He switched the device on, and a low hum drowned out the light rain outside and the crackling of the candles. It might have been quiet, but its power wasn’t at all diminished for it, the evidence of which came in the form of Rose’s intense blush and gasp. She clasped his wrist to still him for a moment. 

 

“It moves!” 

 

He hummed a chuckle and gently moved her hand so he could resume his work. Rose swore and clawed a pillow next to her. When she lifted it she revealed a hidden gem he’d planned on using a bit later. She picked up a little pocket vibrator and released a breathless laugh. Kneeling next to her, a salacious grin bloomed on her face as she glanced up at him. He didn’t realize what for until her eyes traveled south down his body. Surely she wouldn’t -

 

“Fuck!” he hissed. 

 

In a single swoop Rose had brought the little vibrator to life in her palm and pressed it to his cock. No wonder women went a bit nuts for these things. The Doctor curled in on himself and hissed another swear. Heat buzzed through his veins at lightning speed. It was too much, far too much. So much that he was torn between wanting to let it run its course and begging Rose to stop. 

“Too much?” Rose asked in her honeyed voice. 

 

He could only manage a pitiful whimper. Rose turned it off, laughing for a moment before she must have remembered the toy he was using was very much turned on still. She dug her nails into his thigh and moaned. He’d set out to make this night about Rose, though, by Gallifrey. So he was going to do it. He turned up the vibrator pressed up against her g-spot, and was rewarded with a delicious trembling moan of pleasure. It wasn’t so much to distract her from reading the Doctor’s mind though. He wasn’t at all shy about singing her praises even at just her hand coiling around his cock. But when she took him in her mouth he croaked a whimper of her name. Something that he hoped resembled her name at least. He nearly melted under her swirling tongue and warm flesh wrapped around his length. After a few swipes of her slick tongue around his tip he was nearly done for. He’d spent so much time focusing on her, lapping up every little groan and gentle keen of his name he’d somehow forgotten how much it turned  _ him  _ on. Nothing was more exciting than Rose just being herself. Her teeth grazed him carefully and he shivered. She let him run his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Hang on, Rose,” the Doctor protested, already drunk on her to the point of no return. He’d come before her at this rate and he couldn’t allow it. 

 

Words formed in the expression his enchantress met him with. She was unyielding, but as always there was a softness to her deep whiskey eyes, and together they drove him wild. The Doctor was well under her control, with hollowed cheeks and a tight grip on his cock in her arsenal he was a goner. Once or twice she paused when the calculated gyrations of his new favorite toy hit just the right spot. Her ripening skin and tremors of pleasure did nothing to slow down his own climax. Seeing Rose skating the edge of her orgasm only sped his up. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in his groin until it snapped like a band and he come undone before Rose. He’d intended to pull back but was powerless to her hand massaging his balls and her mouth wrapped so perfectly around his cock. When he unclenched his eyes she was wiping her mouth, and given the heat rising back up to his face he must’ve been blushing intensely (one more thing his new human anatomy loved to make use of from time to time apparently). He flopped onto his back and sighed her name in praise. 

 

“Don’t stop!” Rose demanded. 

 

Her wish was his every command. You could call it laziness or a spark of genius. Either way the Doctor was proud of himself when he rolled Rose on her side and nestled his head between her legs. There was no reason his fancy little device had to have all the fun. If anything  _ it  _ was helping  _ him _ , not the other way around, he decided. No scent in the universe was quite so tantalizing as the heady aroma of Rose’s arousal. And he’d seen it all, tasted it all. Nothing beat Rose. His opinion was only a tiny bit biased. Just slightly. He didn’t care. He’d have caught her clit between his lips and went to town either way. There just so happened to be a nice bonus in it for him, on top of her growing praises and her nails scraping his back. His efforts were halved, her pleasure was doubled, and he was hooked on her sweetness the moment it touched it his lips. Memories of waking her Wednesday morning flooded his mind. 

 

Two days later she was a lot more awake and curling tighter and tighter against him. She barely had time to warn him she was climaxing before it came, squeezing his head between her thighs like a vice. He kicked the vibrator into high gear, causing Rose to gasp. She didn’t scream as he predicted but was stricken silent and riding little tremors through her climax. Even after he turned off the fancy vibrator and let it slip out gently he kept sucking on her clit. Rose had only a few heartbeats to relax before the Doctor was easing her into her second orgasm. In his imaginings she’d be swearing or crying out, ‘oh god,’ but what she gave him was so much better, crying out his name on husky moans instead before collapsing onto the mattress. 

 

“Did you pick up anything else while shopping by any chance Doctor?” Rose asked after rising above the fog a few minutes later. 

 

He hummed a laugh into her shoulder and kissed it. “You bet I did. We’ve got all weekend to give them a test drive.”

 

Rose sat up and straddled his legs, splaying her hands on his chest. She ran her fingers through his thin sheet of chest hair and sighed, admiring him through heavy eyes. 

 

“Mm, that sounds lovely, but right now all I want is you, Doctor.”

 

Call him a bit cocky but the brightest star in the sky couldn’t hold a candle to the sparkle in Rose’s eyes when she spoke of the Doctor this way. What could he have done to deserve the blushing blonde goddess before him? He needed to do that a lot more, whatever it was.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Rose.”

 

“Doctor, did you hear what I said?”

 

“Yes.” He pulled her down by her hands and wrapped them about his neck before taking her lips, groaning low against them when he tasted himself on them. That was all it took for heat to travel down to his manhood, awakening it again. He still played along, grinning during breaths between languorous kisses. “How would you have me, love?”

 

One little shift of her hips and he was nestled beneath her sex. She really could drive him wild if she wanted to. She grinned against his cheek and kissed it before whispering in his ear. 

 

“Just like this.”

 

“Protection!” the Doctor sputtered, utterly lacking in any semblance of finesse. That was the sort of thing she found endearing right? “There’s some in the - I brought some, I’ve just got to -”

 

She caught his hand as he rolled them over to reach the bedside table, lacing her fingers with his and giggling. At least he made her laugh. That was a gift wasn’t it? “Taken care of, Doctor. This afternoon actually. We’re all set for a while.”

 

“That’s why you left work early!” He grinned. 

 

“You’re not the only one with a surprise or two up their sleeve,” she teased with her tongue between her teeth. 

 

The simplest of gestures brought the most vacant grin to the Doctor’s face. They hadn’t discussed where they were going yet. Right then, in no uncertain terms, Rose was telling him they were going together. 

 

Rose pushed him onto his back and resumed her straddle, this time to bring them together. They shared a heavy sigh when he slipped inside her heat. It was only them now, no luxurious oils or toys, just the Doctor and Rose, as it should be in the end. She was in the lead now, starting off with slow rocks of her hips before meeting them with gentle thrusts of his own. Together, they took their time sharing the gradual build up of pleasure. 

 

They’d had a few moments in the past week to appreciate having all the time in the world, but this one was his favorite by far. He drew her in and whispered his love to her, and she kissed the breath from his lungs. It was all too easy to forget the short moments where he missed being a Time Lord when his love for Rose left him breathless as his heart sped up the song strummed just for her. Being human meant losing control of parts of his anatomy that he could drive before. He was piloting a ship that had a mind of its own. And when it was ahead of Rose he reached for the pocket vibrator to catch her up. He could’ve done without it, but the novelty of the surprise and seeing her come undone again was well worth it. He’d never seen her sleep as soundly as she did that night since they first met. He knew right then that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d break the bank for her. 


End file.
